중력 렌즈
중력 렌즈는 아주 멀고 밝은 빛(예를 들어 퀘이사 같은)이 관찰자와 빛 사이의 거대한 물체(예를 들어 은하단 같은)의 주위에 휘어져 관찰되는 것을 말한다. 이러한 과정은 “중력 렌즈 효과(gravitational lensing)”로서 알려져 있는데, 아인슈타인의 일반 상대성이론의 예측 중에 하나이다. 비록 Orest Chwolson이 이 효과를 처음 언급한 것으로 여겨지지만, 1936년에 그것에 대해 더 유명한 기사를 낸 아인슈타인과 더 자주 관련지어진다. Fritz Zwicky는 1937년 그 효과는 은하 무리가 중력의 렌즈의 역할을 한다고 단정했다. 그 효과는 1979년까지는 증명되지 않았지만 "이중준성"라고 불리우는 SBS 0957+561 천체의 관측을 통해 사실임이 밝혀졌다. 설명 거대한 물체로부터 오는 중력(은하단이나 블랙홀 같은)은 시공간을 휘게 만들고 밝은 배경의 광원으로부터 오는 빛의 파선을 포함하여 모든 것을 휘게 만든다. 이것은 관찰자에게 닿는 빛으로 생각하게 되는 시간을 바꾸고, 광원의 겉으로 보이는 상이 과장하고 왜곡되게 한다. 광학렌즈와 다르게 최대의 ‘휨(bending)’은 중력렌즈의 중심에서 가까운 곳에서 발생되고, 최소의 ‘휨'은 중심으로부터 먼 곳으로부터 발생된다. 그 결과 중력렌즈(gravitational lens)는 아무런 초점신호도 가지지 않게 되지만 초점선이 대신한다. 빛을 내는 광원과, 렌즈 효과를 내는 거대한 천체와, 관찰자가 직선상에 있다고 가정한다면, 광원은 거대한 천체의 주위에 링으로 나타나게 될 것이다. 또한, 직산상에 있지않고 어긋나있다면 활처럼 휜 모양을 볼수 있을 것이다. 이러한 현상은 1924년에 세인트 피터스버그(St. Petersburg)의 물리학자 Orest Chwolson,Gravity Lens - Part 2 (Great Moments in Science, ABS Science)에 의해 처음 언급되었고, 1936년에 아인슈타인에의해 수량화 되었다. Chwolson이 플럭스(flux)또는 링 이미지의 반지름에 대해 고민하지 않은 이후로 그것은 종종 문헌에서 “아인슈타인 링”이라고 언급되었다. 일반적으로 중력 렌즈의 질량이 복잡하고, 시공의 구형의 왜곡을 초래하지 않는 곳에서 광원은 렌즈 주위에 드문드문 흩뿌려져있는 호의 부분을 닮을 것이다. 관측자는 아마도 같은 광원이 외곡된 다수의 왜곡된 상을 볼 수 있을 것이다; 이것들의 수와 모양은 광원과, 렌즈와, 관찰자의 위치와 렌즈역할의 천체(lensing object)의 주위중력포텐셜(gravitational well)과 관련되어 결정될 것이다. 의 형태. 멀리떨어진 퀘이사의 네 개의 상은 앞에 있는 은하의 강한 중력 렌즈 효과 때문에 주변에 나타난다 ]] 중력 렌즈 효과의 세 가지 등급이 있다.: 1. 강한 렌즈효과(Strong lensing): 쉽게 볼 수 있는 왜곡, 예를 들어 아인슈타인 링의 형태, 원호, 다중 상(multiple images). 2. 약한 렌즈효과(Weak lensing): 광원의 왜곡이 매우 작아지고, 겨우 몇 퍼센트의 일관성 있는 왜곡을 발견하기 위해 많은 수의 광원과 분해되어 발견된다. 많은 수의 멀리떨어진 은하의 형태와 성향을 측정함으로써, 어떤 지역에서나 그들의 성향이 렌즈효과 필드의 휘어짐 측정값의 평균치가 된다. 결과적으로 이것은 그 공간의 질량분포를 재구성하는 데 사용될 수 있다. 특히 암흑물질의 분포가 재구성될 수 있다. 은하는 본질적으로 타원이고 약한 중력렌즈효과(weak lensing)는 작으므로 아주 많은 수의 은하들이 이 연구에 사용될 것이다. 이 약한 중력렌즈 효과 연구는 통계적 오류의 중요한 광원은 조심스럽게 피해야 할 것이다. :은하의 모양을 왜곡시키는 카메라의 점 퍼짐기능(point spread function)과 대기효과(atmosheric seeing)의 경향은 이해되어야 하고 조심스럽게 은하의 고유한 모양을 해석해야한다. 이 연구의 결과는 우주론의 매개변수 평가에 중요하다. 더 많은 이해가 필요하고, Lambda-CDM model을 향상시켜야 한다. 그리고 다른 우주론의 관측을 확인하여 일관성을 제공해야한다. 그들은 아마도 암흑에너지(dark energy)의 중요한 제약을 제공해야 할 것이다. 3. 미소 중력렌즈 효과(microlensing) : 겉으로 보았을 때 모양의 왜곡이 없다. 그러나 천체로부터 받는 빛의 양이 변화한다. 렌즈효과를 일으키는 천체는 아마도 은하수에 있는 주계열성이고, 배경의 광원은 은하로부터 먼 별이거나 심지어 더 멀리 떨어진 퀘이사일 것이다. 미소렌즈효과는 매우 작은데 예를 들어 태양질량의 백만배 이상의 은하는 수초의각거리만큼 따로 떨어진 복합된 상을 만들 것이고, 은하단은 수분의 각거리만큼의 분리된 상을 만들 수 있다. 두 경우 모두 은하와 광원은 꽤 멀고, 우리 은하로부터 10^8파섹 이상 떨어져 있다. 중력렌즈효과는 가시광선에만이 아니라 모든종류의 전자기파에 동등하게 작용한다. 약한 렌즈효과는 우주배경복사에서 연구되고 있다. 강한 렌즈효과는 전파와 X-ray에서 관측되었다. 두 방법사이에 상대적인 시간차가 있을 것이다.: 그것은 하나의 렌즈효과를 받은 천체의 상은 다른 이미지 앞에 관측될 것이다. 시뮬레이션 오른쪽 그림은 슈바르츠실트 블랙홀에 의한 중력렌즈효과의 시뮬레이션이다. 은하의 이차적인 상은 은하의 반대편 주변에 블랙홀의 아인슈타인 반지름(Einstein radius)안에 보여질 것이다. 이차적인 상은 원래의 상이 블랙홀에 가까워질수록 성장한다.(아인슈타인 링 안에 남아있는 동안). 두이미지의 겉보기 밝기는 일정하지만, 각 크기는 다양하다. 그러므로 멀리떨어진 관찰자에 의해 관측되면 은하의 광도의 증폭이 생긴다. 은하(또는 이경우에는 은하의 밝기의 일부분)의 밝기가 최대로 증폭되었을 때는 정확히 블랙홀 뒤에 있을 때이다. 역사 일반상대성이론에 따르면, 질량은 중력필드에 만들어진 “휜(warps)” 시공간이고, 그러므로 빛이 휘는 결과가 나타난다. 이 이론은 1919년에 아서 에딩턴이 태양에 가까이 지나가는 별빛이 약간 휘는 것을 관찰한일식 동안에 확고해졌다. 아인슈타인은 그것이 천체에서 또한 빛이 휘는 것이 가능하다는 것을 깨달았다. 그리고 정확한 조건 하에서 하나의 소스의 “중력렌즈”또는 “중력 신기루”라고 불리는 다중이미지가 관측되었다. 그러나, 그는 하나의 별에 의한 중력렌즈효과만을 고려했다. 그는 그현상이 예측가능한 미래동안 관측되지 않은 상태로 남아있을 것이라고 결론을 내렸다. 1937년에 Fritz Zwicky는그의 관측된 범위에 잘 들어맞는 계산에 따르는 은하가 소스의 역할을 하는 경우를 처음으로 고려했다. 첫 중력렌즈효과는 1979년이 되어서야 비로소 발견되었다. 처음에 두 개의 유사한준항성체로 발견된 그것은 "이중 준성“으로써 알려졌다.; 공식적으로 ”SBS 0957+561“라는 이름이 붙여졌다. 이러한 중력렌즈효과는 구경 2.1미터의 키트피크국립연구소의 망원경을 사용하여 Dennis Walsh와 Bob carswell과 Ray weymann에 의해 뜻하지 않게 관측되었다. 1980년대에 천문학자들은 CCD촬영장치와 와 컴퓨터의 조합으로 수백만의 별의 밝기를 같은날 밤에 측정하는 것을 가능하게 한다는 것을 깨닳았다. 은하계의 중심이나 마젤란성운 같은 빽빽한 필드안에서 일년동안 일어나는 많은 미세렌즈효과 현상이 잠재적으로 발견된다. 이것은 수백의 사건을 특정지은 Optical Gravitational Lensing Experiment(OGLE)의 결과를 이끌어냇다. 시공간 곡률에 대한 설명 일반상대성이론에서, 빛은 쏟아진다. 그래서 거대한 천체 주변으로 빛이 지나가는 것은 거대한 물체를 향해 떨어질 것이다. 이것은 일반적인 렌즈처럼 정반대의 천체의 빛은 너의 눈을 향해 휘어져 들어올 것을 의미한다. 빛은 항상 일정한 속도로 움직이므로, 렌즈효과는 빛의 속도에서 크기는 바꾸지 않고 방향만 바꿀 것이다. 빛은 미래, 시공간(space like), 그리고 과거와의 경계선이다. 중력인력(gravitational attraction)은 굽은 “기하학적 구조” 안에서 방해 받지 않은 천체의 움직임 보여 질 것이다. 또는 대조적으로 평평한 기하학적구조 안에서 천체의 “힘”에 대한 응답으로써 보여진다. 굴절각은 다음과 같다. : \theta = \frac{4GM}{rc^2} "M"은 질량,"r"은 영향을 받은 복사로 부터의 거리, "G"는 만유인력 상수, 그리고 "c"는 진공에서의 빛의 속도이다. 약간의 이 거리의 정의 안에서 알아야 할 필요가 있다. 왜냐하면 중력은 순간적이지 않기 때문이다.: 빛의 전파속도는 ”c"이다. 중력파와 전자기파는 특정한 시공간 좌표계에서 엇갈린다. 그리고 렌즈효과는 전자기파의 움직임 방향에 수직인 사건 중력파의 성분으로써 정의된다. 적용 에 관측된 실제 중력렌즈 효과(아벨 1689) - 렌즈효과에 의한 호를 볼 수 있는 확대된 이미지. ]] 배경 소스(background sources)의 연구 중력렌즈효과는 “중력 망원경(gravitational telescopes)"에 사용될 것이다. 중력망원경은 천체 뒤에 있는 빛을 모으고, 많은 미약한 천체를 밝고 크게 만들기 때문에, 연구가 더욱 쉬워질 것이다. 캘리포니아공과대학의 과학자들은 허블우주망원경의 이미지를 통해 대부분의 멀리떨어진 알려진 은하를 발견한 아벨 2218은하단에 의한 강한 중력렌즈효과를 사용한다. 멀리떨어진 천체는 평범하게 보이지 않고 가능한 한 더 멀리 있는 곳의 정보를 제공한다. 비슷하게, 미소렌즈효과는 소스가 되는 별의 추가적인 정보를 얻는데 사용된다. 게다가 더큰 밝기의 주연감광(limb darkening)은 확대되어있는 동안 측정된다. . 만약 소스가되는 별이 쌍성계라면, 궤도의 움직임은 때때로 관측될수 있을 것이다(xallarap 효과라고 불리우는데 시차(parallax)에서 유추한 것이다.) 전면 렌즈효과(foreground lenses)의 연구 렌즈 그 자체를 조사하기 위해 중력렌즈효과의 관찰은 또한 역의 문제일 수 있다. “어떠한” 천체의 질량의 직접적인 측정은 희귀하고 항상 환영받는다. 대부분의 다른 천문학적 관측이 태양광에만 민감한 동안, 이론은 일반적으로 질량의 분포와 함께 고려되었다. 질량과 빛의 비교는 일반적으로 복잡한 천체물리학의 과정에 대한 추정을 관련시켰다. 중력렌즈효과는 렌즈가 어떠한 이유 때문에 보기 어려울 때 특히 도움이 된다. 중력에의한 미소렌즈효과는 비교적 작은 천체에대한 정보를 제공할 수 있다. 예를들어 우리은하 안에있는 MACHOs나 외계 행성(태양계저편에 행성들)의 정보를 제공한다. 태양계밖에있는 세 개의 행성은 이러한 방법으로 찾아졌다. 그리고 이기술은 21세기 안에 태양을 닮은 별 주위에 있는 지구질량행성의 발견을 기대하고 있다. Microlensing Observations in Astrophysics(MOA) Probing Lensing Anomalies Network(PLANET)협력은 이 연구의 집중됩니다. 전면 은하단에 의해 멀리떨어진 은하의 강한중력렌즈효과와 약한중력렌즈효과는 보이지 않는 암흑물질에 의해 지배되는 질량의 양과 분포를 증명할 수 있다. 얼마나 많은 암흑물질을 포함하고있는지 결정하는 것 외에도, 이 시스템에서의 그 분포는 알려지지않은 구성입자의 질량과 그들의 횡단면의 충돌을 포함하는 성질에 달려있다. 또한 강한중력렌즈의 수는 우주에있는 물질의 평균와 밀도와 같은 우주론의 한계값을 측정하는데 사용될 수 있습니다. 현재 통계자료는 우주론의 한계를 강하게 제한해 놓지 않는다. 왜냐하면 부분적으로 많은수의 강한 렌즈효과발견은 비교적 작다(100보다 소수의). 약한 중력렌즈효과는 대부분의 거대한 은하로부터 떨어져서 대규모의 질량 분포 재구성과 같은 분석을 연장할 수 있다. 이것은 물질의 평균밀도를 포함하는 우주론적 한계와 모이는 성질(clustering propeties)과 우주 상수로부터 매우 민감하다. 우주의 기하학적 구조 허블의 법칙으로 표현되는 중력렌즈효과의 순전한 기하학적 효과는 우주(크기는 빙뱅이후로부터 시간의 기능을한다.)의 팽창역사를 측정하는데 사용될 수 있다. 만약 전면 렌즈안에서의 질량분포가 잘 이해된다면(일반적으로 다수의 강한 렌즈효과 호와 아마도 약한렌즈효과 주변에있는 것들), 두 개의 자유로운 매개변수는 허블상수나 암흑에너지에 의해 유발되는 허블의법칙으로부터의 편차로 제한되어 사용될 것이다. 원칙적으로 두경우는 중력렌즈효과의 단하나의 가능한 측정이다. 이 연구는 완벽한 렌즈와 많은 다수의 호를 위해 계속될 것이다 같은소스의 다수의 상 사이에는 하루나 일주일정도의 시간차가 있을 것입니다. 왜냐하면 #그 지체는 두 빛의 광학적 거리 차이 때문이다. #강한 중력지역을 오래동안 가로지는 광선으로 묘사되는 “일반상대성이론적” 샤피로 효과(Shapiro effect). 왜냐하면 디플렉터(deflector)에 의해 생성되는 주위중력포텐셜(gravity well)의 다른 부분을 통과하여 여행하는 두광선의 시간은 적은양에의한 소스의 신호의 차이가 운반할 것이다. 만약 각각의 배경소스에의해 방출되는 양 또는 빛의 스팩트럼이 시간에 따라 달라지면, 특징적인 변화는 하나의 이미지와 다른것에서 첫 번째로 일어나는 것으로 보일 것이다. 중력렌즈효과의 렌즈 뒤에있는 것들을 확대하고 매우 멀리 떨어진 소스를 왜곡시킨다.(렌즈 앞으로 멀리 떨어진 물체를 왜곡시키거나 확대하지는 않는다.) 게다가, 간단한 기하학은 소스의 각지름거리(angular diameter distance)의 기능으로써 중력렌즈의 효율을 계산하는데 사용된다. 만약 왜곡이 다양한 거리에 측정된다면, 이 거리는 소스의 적색편이와 비교될 수 있을 것이다.:허블도표(Hubble diagram) 방향. 더 나아가 이 기술은 단지 거리와 왜곡의 비율을 효과적으로 요구한다. 전면 렌즈의 “총”질량은 그러므로 상쇠되고 아무것도 부자연스럽게 되는것을 필요로 하지 않는다.(비록 그 광선 윤곽은 그렇지만). 더 거대한 렌즈가 사용하는 것은 단순히 측정량의 소음에 신호를 증가시킨다. 같이 보기 * 일반상대성이론 * 은하단 * 아인슈타인 링 * 아인슈타인 십자가 Historical papers and references * * * References Other sources *"Accidental Astrophysicists". Science News, June 13, 2008. *"XFGLenses". A Computer Program to visualize Gravitational Lenses, Francisco Frutos-Alfaro *"G-LenS". A Point Mass Gravitational Lens Simulation, Mark Boughen. * Newbury, Pete, "Gravitational Lensing". Institute of Applied Mathematics, The University of British Columbia. * Cohen, N., "Gravity's Lens: Views of the New Cosmology", Wiley and Sons, 1988. * "Q0957+561 Gravitational Lens". Harvard.edu. * "Gravitational lensing". Gsfc.nasa.gov. * Bridges, Andrew, "Most distant known object in universe discovered". Associated Press. February 15, 2004. (Farthest galaxy found by gravitational lensing, using Abell 2218 and Hubble Space Telescope.) *Analyzing Corporations ... and the Cosmos An unusual career path in gravitational lensing. * "HST images of strong gravitational lenses". Harvard-Smithsonian Center for Astrophysics. * "A planetary microlensing event" and "A Jovian-mass Planet in Microlensing Event OGLE-2005-BLG-071" , the first extra-solar planet detections using microlensing. *Gravitational lensing on arxiv.org *NRAO CLASS home page *AT20G survey *[http://cdsads.u-strasbg.fr/full/1981Ap%26SS..78..199B A diffraction limit on the gravitational lens effect (Bontz, R. J. and Haugan, M. P. "Astrophysics and Space Science" vol. 78, no. 1, p. 199-210. August 1981)] 더 읽어 보기 * * * . * *[http://www.matnat.uio.no/proveforelesninger/g-i/haugan-stein-vidar-hagfors.xml Tools for the evaluation of the possibilities of using parallax measurements of gravitationally lensed sources (Stein Vidar Hagfors Haugan. June 2008)] 외부 링크 * Video: Evalyn Gates - Einstein's Telescope: The Search for Dark Matter and Dark Energy in the Universe, presentation in Portland, Oregon, on April 19, 2009, from the author's recent book tour. * Audio: Fraser Cain and Dr. Pamela Gay - Astronomy Cast: Gravitational Lensing, May 2007 분류:렌즈 ar:عدسة الجاذبية bg:Гравитационна леща br:Ferenn c'hravitadurel ca:Lent gravitatòria cs:Gravitační čočka da:Gravitationslinseeffekt de:Gravitationslinseneffekt en:Gravitational lens eo:Gravita lenso es:Lente gravitacional fa:همگرایی گرانشی fi:Gravitaatiolinssi fr:Lentille gravitationnelle he:עידוש כבידתי hu:Gravitációs lencse id:Lensa gravitasi it:Lente gravitazionale ja:重力レンズ lt:Gravitacinis lęšis lv:Gravitācijas lēca ml:ഗ്രാവിറ്റേഷനൽ ലെൻസ് nl:Zwaartekrachtlens no:Gravitasjonslinse pl:Soczewkowanie grawitacyjne pt:Lente gravitacional ru:Гравитационная линза simple:Gravitational lens sk:Gravitačná šošovka sl:Gravitacijska leča sv:Gravitationslins th:เลนส์ความโน้มถ่วง ur:ثقلی عدسہ vi:Thấu kính hấp dẫn zh:引力透镜 분류:천체물리학 분류:중력 분류:상대성 이론 분류:천체물리학 분류:중력 분류:상대성 이론